


4. Snowglobe

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is an artist (Good Omens), Gen, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27887959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley spends time in his flat on a new project.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	4. Snowglobe

Crowley crept around the building carefully making notes on dimensions, colors, details. He’d been in Vienna on a temptation recently and saw an amazing invention that he knew the perfect subject for.

Back at his flat, Crowley spent days recreating the building in miniature. Down to the patina on the fittings, and the aged discoloring of the windows. He added the powder, water, and sealed the glass with Hellfire before turning it over. 

He propped his chin on his fist and contentedly watched snow fall on the bookshop for hours, smiling softest at the tiny figure inside, reading a book.


End file.
